Kirin Jodo
|kanji = 浄堂麒麟 |romaji = Jōdō Kirin |alias = |race = Human |gender = Male |birth date = |age = |status = Alive |height = |weight = |blood type = |relatives = |voice actor = Teruyuki Tanzawa |affiliation = Sun Psychic Union |occupation = Self-Proclaimed Psychic |rank = |manga = Chapter 59 |anime = Episode 17 }} Kirin Jodo (浄堂麒麟, Jōdō Kirin) is a haughty psychic and the President of the Sun Psychic Union. Appearance Jodo is balding on the top of his head and combs his remaining hair over the spot. He also appears to have angry, sunken in eyes that are very circular, along with a perpetually pinched expression. His forehead and the space between his (nonexistent) eyebrows are both very wrinkled. He also wears robes and several necklaces around his neck. Generally, he appears with bodyguards flanking him. Personality Jodo seems to think of himself as a great psychic, which appears to have made him vain. He refers to himself as a very powerful man and is enraged when he learns Reigen kneed him in the stomach when he was possessed by Mogami's spirit. He also seems very petty and fears being eclipsed by other psychics. Because of this, he attempted to destroy Arataka Reigen's career through public humiliation on television. He is easily fooled, as he immediately believed Keiji's act without even checking himself and he believed Reigen's lie about spirit levels. History Jodo seems to have established himself as a psychic and rose to power after establishing the Sun Psychic Union. Plot Keiji Mogami Arc Jodo was one of the many psychics called to the Asagiri home to assist in the exorcism of Keiji Mogami from Minori Asagiri's body. He was flanked by bodyguards and seemed to be greatly respected by the other psychics who were called. During the exorcism he was incapable of doing anything against Mogami's spirit and recognized just how powerful it was. However, he was also possessed by Mogami and Reigen kneed him so as to cause harm to the evil spirit using his body. Separate Ways Arc Jodo continued to hold a grudge against Reigen long after. Because of this, he decided to ruin Reigen's career as a psychic through public humiliation on television. He set up a fake televised exorcism and watched as Reigen attempted to entertain the crowd through a fake exorcism, before standing to tell them that there had been no spirit all along. This damaged Reigen's credibility greatly and satisfied Jodo. World Domination Arc Jodo is seen watching Toichiro Suzuki's broadcast on TV. Divine Tree Arc He is seen when Dimple talks about religion. He briefly appears to stop Mob and Reigen from cutting down the Divine Tree, but they run away. REIGEN He is at the 8th Rising Sun Spiritual Union training course and is upset to see Reigen again. He performs an exorcism on a cursed forest, but only weakens it a little. Dozen calls him to help lift a curse, but Jodo rejects him. Powers & Abilities Like many other self-proclaimed psychics, Jodo possesses no special abilities and is noted by Mogami to be very weak. He is clearly inferior to many of the others espers Mob and Reigen encounter. Despite this, he appears to be stronger in comparison to many other psychics-for-hire. He was able to produce a noticeable aura in his ultimately fruitless attempt to exorcise Keiji Mogami from Minori Asagiri's body. According to Serizawa, a powerful psychic in his own right, Jodo being able to weaken curses at all is pretty significant. Quotes *"I'm really bad at rock-paper-scissor you know... hm... there are many casualties... you should call an ambulance... Begone!" *"This kind of restraint is cruel... I shall release him from it." *"I'd like to see Reigen-kun's ability. Even if I try hard, it's not spectacular at all. We should let the whole nation witness how the next generation of psychics does it." *"No exorcism needed. This boy is not possessed. It was all an act." *"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to badmouth you, Reigen-san." References it:Kirin Jodo Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Males Category:Esper Category:Sun Psychic Union Members